The present disclosure relates to a belt transmission system.
Some belt transmission systems having an internal combustion engine, a generator and a starter motor include two automatic tensioners (hereinafter abbreviated as AT). Among the two ATs, in particular the AT located between a crankshaft pulley and the generator is required to have a high damping property when the generator and the starter motor start operating. Therefore, hydraulic ATs are being increasingly employed in belt transmission systems.